Faris X Toshiro
Characters Faris © Bamf Toshiro Matsuda © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Toshiro: *training with his spear* Faris: *walking Percy* You need to be more careful, Percy- Oh, I'm sorry sir! Toshiro: Huh? *turns to see him* It's fine. Faris: Whoa! Careful, there's a wyvern right behind you! Toshiro: Of course there is; he's mine. *Shadow grunts in agreement* Faris: Y-you're a wyvern rider...? Toshiro: A dracoknight to be a bit more precise. Faris: *nervously* Well what are you doing out here? You're not looking for anyone, are you? Toshiro: I'm merely out training; I am not on assignment. Faris: Oh, okay! So... you must be good at riding wyverns then huh? Toshiro: I have been doing so since I was a young child, so I would like to believe I have some skill. Faris: Ugh, I remember wyvern riding lessons when i was younger... Toshiro: Do you ride one as well? Faris: No way! I hated when my father made me ride wyverns. They're so clumsy and scary! No, I ride Percy here *shows him his pegasus* Toshiro: *blinks in surprise* A man...riding a pegasus? Faris: Yeah.. ...why? Toshiro: Most pegasus knights are female. In fact, you are the first male pegasus knight I've met. Faris: Wait seriously? Oh... I um... That's weird... Toshiro: Is this not known where you come from? Faris: Where I come from pegasus' are just mythical creatures. I didn't think they were real till I found Percy! Toshiro: Your country knew of wyverns, yet not of pegasi? Bizarre... Faris: Oh yes, all of the knights flew wyverns Toshiro: That's strange....are women allowed to become knights? Faris: *laughs* Of course not! I mean... maybe they should, but no, they are not allowed to serve as knights... Toshiro: That may be why pegasi have not been found where you live. They tend to allign themselves with women more than men. Faris: Perhaps so... Toshiro: *Shadow gives off a grunt* Hm? Are we late? Damn *begins to board the wyvern* Faris: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you! Toshiro: Don't worry; I lost track of time myself. *Shadow prepares to lift off* May we meet again. *flies off* Faris: Hmm... I don't think he's one of the knights.. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Toshiro: *fighting a group of dracoknights* Where did these freaks come from?! *kills one with his axe* Faris: *swoops down on Percy and stabs another with his lance* You okay? Toshiro: *surprised* It's you again...*strikes another with his axe* What brings you here? Faris: *attacks and kills the last one* ...this may be my fault.. Toshiro: What do you mean? Faris: The wyverns... I think they're after me... Toshiro: *blinks* You mean those dracoknights we just defeated? Faris: I'm afraid so... Toshiro: But why would they be after you? You seem perfectly harmless....save for that spear, but thousands of people use them. Faris: I um... my father wanted me dead. I managed to escape and he obviously.. sent some men to finish the job Toshiro: *shockes and appalled* Why would any father want their child dead?! Faris: I was always weak in his eyes. He wanted a strong son, not like me... Toshiro: Weak or strong, a father is supposed to love his son. Faris: Well.. he was not that kind of father. He wanted me to be stronger and I could not. I was forced to flee.. Toshiro: *clenches his fists* That man...cannot go unpunished. Faris: Huh? Toshiro: I cannot stand by and let this happen; it may not be my business, but I will not let this occur. Faris: I-its okay, really. I'm not seeking any sort of revenge... Toshiro: So you'd let him kill you? Faris: Of course not, that's why I ran away. But.. I couldn't kill him... Toshiro: It doesn't look like he feels the same... Faris: Yes but... I just.. couldn't. *sighs* I told you I'm weak. Toshiro: Hestitating to kill the man who raised you....that's human, not weak. Faris: ..everything about me is weak Toshiro: Do you truly believe that? Faris: ..well he thinks so. Toshiro: ...You need to have confidence in yourself. Faris: *looks down at the ground, sadly* ... Toshiro:....Come with me. Faris: O-okay... Toshiro: This shan't take long; over here *flies towards the ground* Faris: What are we doing? Toshiro: You'll see...*lands on the ground and dismounts his wyvern* Faris: *lands next to him* Okay... Toshiro: Now, draw your spear *twirls his lance in his hand* Faris: Why? I.. I thought we were friends... Toshiro: Friends are allowed to spar with one another, aren't they? Show me you skill. Faris: I guess... *raises his lance* Toshiro: Do not hold back on a token of friendship. *lunges forward* Faris: *dodges and attacks back* Aah! Toshiro: *blocks the thrust, then latches out with a kick* Faris: *Jumps away* H-hey! You almost hit me! Toshiro: That's the point *spins around and nails Faris in the side with a spiral kick* Faris: Ouch! I thought we were friends! Friends dont hurt each other.. do they? Toshiro: Friends help friends grow stronger; consider this training. Faris: ...but I always hated training Toshiro: This is a different kind of training. Faris: How so? Toshiro: This is training your skill, physical strength and your self-confidence. Faris: I don't know.. it looks like getting hit with a lance, just like old training Toshiro: We have spent all of two minutes; you will see in time. Faris: *sighs* Fine... Toshiro: Good; now, let's see what you are capable of. Faris: Hya!! *attacks* Toshiro: *jumps to the side* Let's see what you're made of... End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Faris: *practicing with his spear* Hya! Hya! Toshiro: *nods approvingly* Good, good. You've gotten much better since two weeks ago, Faris. Faris: Thanks! Toshiro: There is still room for improvement; continue at this pace, and you will be stronger in no time. Faris: It's still not the kind of strength my father expects of me.. Toshiro: The kind of strength your father wants is nonexistent. Faris: No.. its cruelty. That's the kind of strength he has and wants me to have.. Toshiro: The strength your father wants you to have is perfection; no such thing exists. There is no true strength in cruelty. Faris: Well he always wanted me to do cruel things.. I wouldn't call that perfection... Toshiro: He wants to rid you of emotions, and make it where you could make decisions based solely on logic and self-benefit. Faris: I guess so... Toshiro: Believe me, I've seen this same scenario play out before. It never ended well....I don't want to see the same thing happen to you, Faris. Faris: W-what happened with others? Toshiro; Either the father turned them into emotionless shells, or....the father killed them. Faris: ..oh. Well I'm glad I was able to get away Toshiro: Consider that the tide of good fortune, but don't expect it to last. If those men keep coming after you, it will be dangerous. Faris: Yes, well I only have to wait for my father to die Toshiro; That may not happen for years. Do you want to waste so much of your life running? Faris: Well what else am I supposed to do? Toshiro: You could always strike first Faris: What do you mean? Toshiro: Simply strike down you father before he strikes you down. Faris: ..like kill him?? I couldn't do that.. Toshiro: He won't hestitate to do the same Faris: But I'm not like him! I already told you that! Toshiro: Yes, I understand that, but tell me this; if he doesn't care about you, why should you care about him? Faris: ..he's my father. Even if he hates me and wants me dead... he still is my father.. Toshiro: *lets out a grin* And he said you're not strong? Faris: So? Toshiro: Faris, you have no idea how strong you've just proven yourself to be. Faris: What do you mean? Toshiro: You refuse to kill, even when your own life is in danger. Most people do not have that kind of strength. Faris: Oh.. i never thought that was a strength.. Toshiro: It's a very special kind of strength called mercy. Those with it are more powerful than anyone would ever dream. Faris: Really? Well I must be pretty darn strong then! *laughs* Toshiro: *grins* That's what I meant by "training your self-confidence" Faris: *smiles* Well I've still got a lot of physical training to do too! *Attacks with his lance* Toshiro: *surprised, jumps back to evade* *grins* Sneak attacks now? I think I'm starting to rub off on you! Faris: *laughs* Perhaps... *continues to fight* '''End of Support A ' '''Faris, the Sky Knight, and Toshiro, the Ebony Knight Faris and Toshiro continued training together, both of them growing stronger. Faris was always there to help his friend in battle, and eventually Toshiro got the to repay him. When Faris revealed his royal status, Toshiro helped him invade his own castle and reclaim the throne.